So Many Reasons
by Jo31891
Summary: Kagome's husband isn't agreeing with her. Raising a young child and wishing to adopt another is hard enough. How can she make him see it her way. Well a girl must do what she can. INUxKAG Oneshot. Lemon warning


So Many Reasons

"Write it down. You'll forget if you don't. I don't care if you put it on your chest in permanent marker, just write it down so you'll remember. I told you I have an important client and I can't miss this chance. No. Fine. Yes. Yes I promise. Thank you. You wrote it down? Yes thank you very much! Alright then. Goodbye!" Kagome growled as she slammed her phone shut. She gave a frustrated sigh as she jammed her hands into her ebony hair. "Damn that man to hell and back."

"You know I don't know how you put up with him." Sango Sekihara murmured as she leaned against the doorframe of the girl's office. "I'm surprised you haven't left him yet." Kagome glanced up at her friend from her desk. "I had a lot of money on that too. I was sure it wouldn't last a few months." She said as she walked in, flopping into the royal purple seat resting before the wood desk. Plush green carpet blended well with the blue paint and lighter green wood trim of the walls.

"There are things in our relationship worth sacrificing a bit of arguing for." Kagome said with a sigh.

"Like a little boy and a reasonable amount of kinda-sorta okay sex?" Sango murmured as she waved her hand, resting her chin in her palm lazily. Kagome shook her head disapproving at the woman.

"You know better then that. I love my husband. You can't have the good with out the bad you know. Like you and your man, Dr. Mishima right? He's funny, cute, and sweet and cares for you so much but he's a pervert who can't keep his hands to himself. And you've dated him what, five years now and you've been coming to me about wedding ideas."

"Well you're the best wedding planner in town and Miroku proposed a few months ago. I'm on the verge of saying yes."

"Verge? Sango you were screaming in joy the next morning in the office. I had to send out memos to everyone that you were just overly happy and not having a seizure. Why don't you just go for it?"

"Now hold on. We were talking about your husband not mine." Sango said, her attention suddenly brought to front.

"Aha! You said mine! As in MY HUSBAND! You are so ready for this Sango. You want to marry him." Sango's face went red as she stammered to deny it. "Oh shush." Kagome said as she walked to the girl. She lifted her from the seat and led her to the door. Sango stuttered as she stumbled, Kagome tugging her by the arm. "I'm giving you the day off. You are going to make a lunch date with Mishima and you are going to tell him that you are ready to accept that proposal."

"B-but-!"

"No buts." Kagome said as they came to Sango's office. She grabbed her coat and helped the blushing woman into the brown leather. She walked her to the elevator and punched the button. "I'll call the restaurant and make sure you get there. You know which one." Kagome sang as she shoved Sango into the elevator box.

"No-! Kagome! Wait!" Sango cried as the silver doors blocked her from the grinning woman. Kagome snickered under her breath as she turned her back to the doors.

"There's no stopping me Sango." Kagome muttered as she returned her to desk. She was soon engrossed in her work as the clock hands spun by. Not more than a few hours later Kagome still sat at her desk, her ebony hair let free of the bun and her jacket slung on a chair nearby. Kagome sighed as she leaned back in her chair, glancing at her day's work. "Done. Finally." She glanced to the clock. "Whoa. Four o'clock already. I better head home and get supper started."

She began gathering her bag when her assistant came over the small intercom. "Mrs. Takahashi. There's a Shippo Sanjo on the line for you." The calm voice came over the machine.

"Oh! I got it." she grabbed the phone with a smile. "Hello?"

"Hello Kagome-mama!" The sound of the young voice came over the phone.

"Shippo! How are you sweet heart?"

"Good. I got an A on my spelling quiz!" The boy said happily. "I studied so hard this week. There were a lot of big words on that one."

"Good. I'm proud of you. You're working so hard. Did you miss any?"

"One." He said quietly, as if his joy had suddenly disappeared. "I did try really hard Kagome. I did. I just got confused."

"Alright. You don't get the treat but I will take you out for a good A, okay?" she said calmly.

"Okay Kagome-mama. I'm sorry."

"We just have to try harder is all. Shall Horohoro and I pick you up tomorrow? You can choose the place."

"Yeah!" The boy cheered. Kagome laughed as she listened to the boy begin his rant of his day at school. She glanced to the back shelf behind her desk. Pictures lined the top. A stuffed bear sat in the corner, a pillow in its arms saying, "I love you" in pink. The pictures varied from her mother and brother to her baby son and her husband. She picked up a picture of a red head boy, his shimmering blue-green eyes filled with joy. Her little Shippo was an orphan for about two years. She had brought him back into the world after the death of his parents. And now he wanted to be back into the world as a son again.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow sweetheart. Good night."

"Night Kagome-mama." They hung up together. Kagome looked to her watch.

"Oh no! It's six already! Shit!" She grabbed her things and dashed for the elevator. When it finally hit the basement parking lot and sprinted out, hopping on one foot once in a while to remove her heels. She threw her things into the back seat of her car and took off for home.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she stood at the sink, her hands at work under the hot sudsy water. Her body ached and she wanted her bath so badly. She felt the sharp gaze of her husband on her back. The content coos of the baby came from the monitor resting in a corner of the counter. She glanced over her shoulder before continuing her washing. "Something happen at work?" 

"No." She replied.

"Sango not want to leave or something?" he tried again.

"Not exactly." She muttered. "Late phone call is all. I got distracted and lost time." He grunted, as if not approving of the answer.

"Let me guess. It was that Shippo kid again." He grumbled.

"As a matter of fact it was." She replied as she tried to focus on the sound of her son and her washing. He wasn't about to give up.

"Why does he keep calling you after work? Doesn't he know when you leave or at least when he can call you at home?"

"He has to study. He likes calling after school so he doesn't forget anything to tell me."

"You're not his mother." The dish nearly fell out of her wet fingers as she placed it in the drainer. She quickly set the glass dish down and turned her blue orbs to his golden ones.

"I know that. But I'm the closest to a mother he's had for a few years now. Is there something wrong with that?"

"I'm not sure but you've been hooked on this kid all week. I'm starting to worry." She turned to face him fully, folding her arms over his middle.

"Why's that?" She asked.

"You've been having me do a lot of things lately that you're always on top of."

"Taking care of Horohoro isn't just my responsibility Inuyasha." She said sternly. He straightened in his seat, glaring at her.

"I know that but I've been doing a lot of that lately. You're always calling and telling me to get something at the store or to pick him up at daycare. It's not like you."

"Picking him up isn't that big and doesn't take that long Inuyasha." She reasoned.

"I understand that. But have you even spent any time with him this week? All you've been on about is Shippo. That kid is getting on my nerves."

"For one I am serious about the adoption Inuyasha. Shippo is important to me. And why are you asking that? I've spent more time with Horohoro in his entire life then you have. So don't say anything."

"It's not like that Kagome. I'm beginning to think Shippo means more to you then your own family."

"Shippo is my family." She growled. "And he can never be more important to me then the both of you. Yes, I gave birth to Horohoro but that doesn't mean he's more or less important to me then Shippo."

"Kagome, you've been getting home late every night. You've stopped doing your normal things and having me do everything. We haven't even had a descent night all month. Are Horohoro and I getting that old already?" He growled. Kagome growled under her breath, her blue orbs flashing.

"Inuyasha, nothing, and I mean NOTHING, can ever make me forget you or Horohoro. Shippo means just as much to me as you both and he will never mean more. I can't believe you'd think that. You sound like a jealous boyfriend. And I don't need that. Work is hard enough as it is plus I have Horohoro to raise and Shippo to care for. Right now I need a supportive husband, not a boyfriend." She cried in anger.

She sighed, turning her back to him as she rubbed her forehead. She drained the sinks of water and cleaned up. "If you plan on going out with Bankotsu tonight, turn on the monitor in the bath room and lock the door on your way out. I'm going to take a bath." She sighed as she exited the kitchen. The man was left at the table, glaring at the surface.

_Damn it Inuyasha. You need to stop acting like a bachelor with a steady girlfriend and start acting like a husband. A father._ With that in mind, the silver haired man stood and headed upstairs to the nursery. He stepped in to see his son sitting in the playpen where he had left him. He walked to it, the boy's deep green eyes greeting him. "Hey little guy." He said softly as he lifted the boy into his arms, the teddy bear hooked in the boy's elbow.

Inuyasha crossed to the rocking chair in the corner near the window. He sat down, resting Horohoro in his lap. The boy cooed happily as he began to play with the buttons on his father's shirt. Inuyasha gave a small smile, running his fingers through the boy's curly white hair. He had inherited the Takahashi looks. All the males had the trademark silver-white hair and golden orbs. But somehow Horohoro turned out with a mix of gold and blue, forming a sharp sea green color.

The seven month old stared up at him with his large eyes curiously. Kagome was right. She had spent more of the boy's life with him then he had. She was always sacrificing for them both. Giving her everything for nothing in return. He didn't even thank her at night as she slept. A frown formed on his lips as he thought about everything she did. He was brought out of it when the boy sat up against his chest, his small hand patting at the frown. A smile came and the boy lowered his tiny hand in satisfaction, his own grin returning.

Horohoro was not one to accept bad feelings. The nursery was his domain and people would feel the way he saw fit. And his rules were followed. At least until his mother got fed up with it. But it didn't bother him. Inuyasha ruffled the boy's hair as he laughed happily. A frown fell when the annoying ring tone emitted from the cell phone resting on the table nearby. Inuyasha had a good idea who it was.

"Yeah." He answered, keeping one hand firmly on Horohoro's back.

"Hey man. Where are you? It's pool night and you're late." The distorted voice came from the other end.

"Sorry Bankotsu. I can't make it tonight." He grumbled as he tried to escape Horohoro's grubby hands. The boy forbad any kind of phone contact in his room. He knew it took his attention away. Inuyasha patted his hands down as he balanced him against his chest with his knee.

"What do you mean you can't make it? You're always free on Friday night."

"I have an important friend here I haven't spent much time with. I can't leave."

"Who is this "important" buddy of yours? We've been friends since high school and I know all your friends. And they are all here waiting for you." Bankotsu urged. "Come on Inuyasha. I'll send Jyakotsu out after you if you don't come." Inuyasha sighed, turning his head to escape Horohoro again.

"Man, I have a little guy here and a not so happy girl at home who both need some attention tonight. I can be a friend any time. I only get a few chances to be a father in life. It isn't something to miss out on."

"Nah!" Horohoro whined up at the phone, agreeing with his father. Inuyasha grinned at him.

"Horohoro has spoken and seeing as I'm in his room, I can't do much about it. Sorry man. I'll catch you next week." Before he could shut his phone, the boy grabbed it.

"Da-ey nah uh!" (Translation: no daddy for you!) He said into the phone before closing it in his little hands. Inuyasha laughed as the boy handed him the phone again. He flung his arms over his chest, pouting cutely. Inuyasha tossed the phone aside, wrapping his arms around his son. The boy burst into laughter as the man blew raspberries into the back of his neck. "Da-ey!" He squealed. The boy flailed his arms around as he blew into his tummy.

"Ma-ey! Ma-ey!" The boy cried through his laughter. Inuyasha laughed with him as he turned the boy upside down by his ankles. The boy laughed as his head bobbed with the motion of his body. Inuyasha then tossed him into the air, catching him under his arms. The boy laughed happily, his arms and legs kicking. A sweet laugh came from the doorway. Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder, bringing Horohoro to his chest. She smiled warmly to them, her blue eyes shimmering. She was dressed in a fluffy blue robe that went to her ankles. There was no telling what she had hidden under it (if anything at all). Horohoro grinned as he squirmed in his father's arms. "Ma-ey!"

"Hey." She greeted him as she walked to them. Inuyasha turned, letting her slip her small hands around the boy's middle to bring him to her. She rested him on her hip as she held him. "How's my little man?" The boy pouted, his green eyes shimmering like his mother's did when he was in trouble. "Oh. I'm sorry. It's my big guy now. I have no little man. Soon all I'll have is a big boy. Poor me." She sighed mockingly as the boy nodded confidently. Kagome laughed as she held the boy. "I thought you were going out tonight. It's Friday."

"Yeah. I canceled. I want to talk to you later." She nodded as she handed Horohoro back to him.

"Okay then. Why don't you give him a bath and I'll go finish some things in the kitchen." She said before exiting. Inuyasha set the boy in his crib and began looking through his pajamas. When the boy finally picked the right ones they made their way to the bath. The boy cooed as he poked at the white bubbles. Inuyasha took care not to let the shampoo fall into the boy's eyes as he scrubbed his hair.

The boy laughed, slapping his hands into the water. Inuyasha flinched away, his sleeves rolled to his biceps. "Hey little guy, you're getting me wet." He muttered. The boy glared up at him at the little comment. Inuyasha was surprised when he found a face full of water. The boy laughed at him as he wiped of his face. Inuyasha grabbed the washcloth and dunked it into the water before slapping it onto the boy's head. He yelped with a whine. Inuyasha snickered as the boy tugged the clinging cloth from his head. Inuyasha then found the thing in his face. In response, he flung water at the boy. He cried out, throwing water on his father.

Kagome glanced at the baby monitor as the sound of protesting baby squeals and laughter came over the speaker. Splashing water and a loud thud followed. She hurried up the stairs and burst into the bathroom. "Inuyasha! Oh!" She tried to stop, her bare feet slipping on the water on the floor. "Ah!" Horohoro laughed, clapping his hands happily from his corner of the tub. Kagome groaned as she rubbed her head. She brought a hand down into the water to support herself when it landed somewhere.

Inuyasha bit back his breath as Kagome squeaked. She glanced down at her hand with red cheeks. The poor man sat stiffly, his wife resting in his lap. He didn't dare move as his one hand rested on the wall and the other at the bottom of the tub. His pants were soaked through under the warm water, half his shirt dark from the liquid. Kagome quickly stood, removing her hand as quickly as possible from where it was. He yelped when she pressed down to stand, his hips jumping upward.

Horohoro stared on curiously as the room suddenly tensed up. His mother lifted him from the tub, grabbing his towel. She left, grabbing his pajamas and headed for the nursery. Kagome hummed quietly as she dried and dressed her son, trying to keep her mind on her work. She glanced to the clock. It was nearly 8:40. It was getting to be bedtime for the baby.

The sound of the shower filled the house as Kagome sat in the rocker, reading to the boy as he lay in his bed. Kagome smiled as she finished, glancing down at him. She put the book away and looked down at her freshly changed robe. It was feathery pink but wasn't as thick and warm as her favorite blue one (which was ruined now). She headed for the door just as Inuyasha stepped in, dressed in boxers and a wife beater. His hair was wet and clung to his back.

She brushed past him into the hall, heading for their room. Inuyasha glanced to the bed where the boy slept. He sat in the rocker, watching his son sleep. It was such a gift, to be the man of this home. He had a beautiful, loving wife. He had a young, healthy son. He had a home in a great neighborhood. He had a great job, which he loved to do, and he had wonderful friends. Everything a guy could dream of. But something didn't set right with it. He wasn't living the life of a father and husband. He still went to the bar on Fridays with his single buddies and still played pool.

He shook his head, running his hands through his hair. _Come on asshole. Get your act together. You're not a college punk anymore. Stop trying to live in the past. Start focusing on the now. I'm a husband. And there's something this husband has to do._ With that in mind he quietly left the room after he made sure the monitor was on. He did his things in the bathroom before heading for his room. He peeked into the dark room before opening the door a bit. He stepped in, glancing around. Where was Kagome?

He walked to the dresser where the photos sat in their frames. He lifted a photo of the red head boy holding the infant Horohoro in his arms, a broad grin on his face. Inuyasha recognized that look. The boy felt like an older brother. He wanted to be an older brother for Horohoro. _Maybe having Shippo around wouldn't be so bad. Though we can always have another child. If Kagome wants one. We've only been married five years. I never rushed her but I never asked her what she really wanted from me. I never even thought to ask._

He glanced to the bed. Finally he saw the human shaped lump resting on the covers. He silently approached the bed, gazing down at the sleeping woman. He sighed quietly. They could talk in the morning. He carefully crawled into bed and placed himself behind her. He slowly snaked an arm around her middle and attempted to get closer to her.

He was stopped however when he felt a steel grip on his wrist. He was flipped onto his back, a pair of knees pressed firmly against his hips from above. He gulped as he stared up helplessly into her slivery blue orbs. Her ebony hair slipped over her shoulder as she leaned over him. "Hello Inuyasha." She purred. He suddenly felt hot, his mouth full of spit. His eyes noticed the silky crimson and black lace nightdress that just barely covered the string thong underneath. His boxers shifted between his legs as he gulped nervously.

"K-Kagome…we need to talk." Inuyasha could barely bring his voice out of the whimper as he tried to speak more confidently. She just stared down at him calmly. Oh how he hated it. It was so much like his older brother yet filled with so much raw passion it drove him up the wall.

"We do. I want you to tell me what you think of adopting Shippo." He nodded in agreement. He gasped, his hips leaping into attention when her hand suddenly grasped him, pressing his length against his balls. He whimpered, finding his body completely useless. He couldn't move except for the shivers that racked his spine. Every nerve in his body and skin were in attention, waiting for what she had in mind. "And I'm going to make sure you speak truthfully Inuyasha. You have the tendency to stumble when you try to say something."

He panted, trying to squirm under her hold. She pressed her hand firmly down, rendering him motionless again as he whimpered. She wagged her free finger at him. "No moving." He gulped as he watched her again. Her free hand slipped over her shoulder, letting the strap fall over her smooth skin. He groaned as she shifted, pressing him in place with her knee to free her other hand.

She slowly slid the lacey silk up with one hand, running her fingers over her slim middle. This woman was not stick, sickly thin but she wasn't plump like most mothers. She had muscles though they were modest enough. She had nicely sized hips as well. No miscarriages there. No sir. He felt himself shift against her knee, making it extremely uncomfortable. Worse then getting hard while wearing tight jeans. The silk fell to the floor.

His fingers twitched, his teeth ached as his eyes followed the black lace lining the purple bra. She purred sensually, her blue orbs glowing darkly as she crawled over him, her hand catching on the hem of his shirt. She slipped it over his shoulders, her fingers brushing one of his nipples teasingly. She lightly kissed him on the lips before turning away. He groaned as she leaned over, reaching for the nightstand. It just so happened the purple bound melons were placed just under his chin, the clasp right there. As he heard her shuffle some things around over his head, he shifted, focusing on the bow hiding the clasp. He moved a bit, trying to catch the thing between his teeth.

But she moved again. This time they were right in his face but moved when she did. She grabbed his right hand, her knee firmly in place between his legs. He didn't protest when he felt cold metal against his wrist, to distracted by the bobbing mounds in front of him. He tried to grab the clasp as she moved, taking his other hand. He whimpered when she sat up, taking the treasures away. He tried to make his hands follow, wanting to bring her back, but he found himself unable to.

"Kagome-" He was cut off when she pressed her knee hard against him painfully.

"You don't speak until I ask you a question." She warned with a husky tone. "Now…" He returned his gaze to her as she sat above him. He didn't like it. Her knees were all that supported her, one placed firmly between his legs and the other resting near his hip. Other then that they didn't touch. She went to her hands, onto all fours. His nerves went on fire when she placed a quick kiss on his lower stomach, her hands tugging his boxers lower on his hips.

Like footsteps she trailed her kissed up his stomach. The tip of her tongue darted out to the little dip in the middle of his tummy before she continued. He shifted roughly against her knee below, painfully trying to escape. He tugged at his wrists, feeling the metal bite at his flesh. His hips jumped off the bed when her teeth grazed a nipple. He gritted his teeth as he gasped. "Tell me Inuyasha, do you think I forgot about you now?"

"N-no." He panted as she teased him, swirling her tongue over his chest. He hated the fact there was no other physical contact. She still kept herself above him. It was torturing. He wanted to feel her firmly against him but not in the way she was now. It was like he was being kneed in slow motion times ten. She continued her trek upward, his skin burning with every kiss. She nipped as his collar, sending shivers down his spin.

"Do you think I'm a bad mother to Horohoro?"

"Na-no damn it." She bit painfully at his collar.

"Watch your language Inuyasha." She said sternly, as if chastising a child. He nodded weakly, choosing to obey her. She moved on, up his neck and jaw line. "And do you think I should adopt Shippo?"

"Yes."

"No lying Inuyasha." She warned, nipping dangerously at his chin.

"I'm not. I think it's a good idea. If anyone can do it, it's you Kagome." She grinned down at him as she lifted her head, her hair fluttering around them.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere Inuyasha." He felt her knee move back a bit, rubbing against him. He moaned, biting at his lower lip. "Now. As a reward, you get to make one request before I have my way with you. You get one thing to ask for." He stared up at her curiously, trying to understand. He then glanced down at the purple and black lace. He licked his dry lips as his eyes darkened.

"Off. Take it off." She glanced down as well before understanding. She grinned as she sat back up, this time moving her knee to press her hips against him. She smirked, tugging at the front clasp. He watched as she slipped the bra away, letting the two treasures fall freely. She purred, gazing down at him with lusty orbs. He gulped, trying to comprehend this sudden passion.

She slipped his boxers off. He kicked them away, flinging them somewhere into the room. "Now I get to do whatever I want with you." She whispered. "And I just might like to take this off." He stared up at her with confusion as her hand slipped under the small of his back. Her fingers brushed over his skin. A soft blue glow came from under his back as he felt his skin burn. His body surged with power as scents and sounds filled him. His ears twitched at the top of his head. She gave a husky coo as she leaned forward, her fingers brushing the furry tip.

"I love your ears." She whispered into the triangle shaped appendages. His lowers stirred greatly when she took the tip of one in her teeth, the tip of her tongue stroking the pink inside. He whimpered as he dragged his knee up over her thigh. She grabbed his own thigh roughly, her human nails digging in, as she forced him down onto the bed. "Now, now. This is my playtime. You stay still." She purred as she switched ears.

He leaned toward her as her hands slid over his skin. She stroked him, dragging her nails over him painfully. He gasped, his eyes rolling back in pleasure. "Do you like that?" He nodded lazily, trying to catch his breath. Her thumb stroked his tip, sending waves of pleasure like lightning through his lower stomach. His wrists tugged instinctively at the cuffs holding them in place. He grabbed at the headboard railing instead, nearly crushing it under his grip.

She gave one last lick to his ear before firmly kissing his lips. He let her control the kiss, not fighting her intrusion. Her hands played at him below, sending him into a dizzy spell. She crawled lower, her lips falling to the place where she first began kissing him. This time she stepped backwards. Slowly making her way to his hard length. Her lips slid over him until she came to the tip. He gasped, his hips leaping in joy when her tongue teased him. "Oh god Kagome." She nipped at the tip, sending him reeling on the bed.

"Did I ask a question Inuyasha?" He shook his head against the pillow, his white hair becoming messy. "That's right." She said in approval. "Now tell me. Is this what you want? Do you want me to do what I have in mind?" To emphasize, she licked him. He nodded eagerly.

"Yes Kagome. Do whatever you want. Please." With that she took him into her mouth. He groaned, feeling her tongue against his shaft. She sucked a bit, running her teeth over him. He held his tongue inside his own mouth, resisting the urge to say something. His claws dug into the sheets as she teased him with her tongue. His body shuddered as he reached a height he hadn't in a while.

She grinned against him as she stroked his balls. He erupted inside her mouth, his back arching as he pressed deep to the back of her throat. She grinned as she cleaned him off, licking her lips. She then kissed him, letting him taste her handy work. "Did you have fun Inuyasha?" He nodded, panting as he tugged at the cuffs, nearly ripping them off the bar.

She glanced to it before reaching for the key. As soon as they were removed, they were flung to the floor, and the woman on her back. "My turn, bitch." He growled deeply, his golden eyes dark. His claws ripped at the stings of her thong, removing anything that might get in his way. He grabbed her ass, pressing her firmly against his new erection. He kissed her deeply, demanding her fight and surrender. "No more playing." He growled.

"You know what you want?" She asked. His golden orbs flashed red for a moment before he grinned devilishly, a fang gleaming.

"Of course." She gasped as he plunged deep within her. She clung to him, her hands buried into his white hair. "I want nothing but you, Kagome. My Kagome." She laughed as he moved, plunging deeper then before.

"I always thought dogs were one of the most passionate, straight forward creatures." He grinned down at her again, pumping into her roughly.

"We always know what we want. And we always have a way to get it." He licked at her neck, inhaling her scent deeply. "My bitch. Mine." He growled, his orbs glowing red as he delved deeper into her tight body. She gasped as her body shuddered under him. #1. He nipped at her flesh, sucking it. Just as he finished the hicky, she came again. #2. He kissed her again, his hand drifting to her front. He fondled her mound, satisfying his hunger. He then went to the left of her throat, bringing her skin to attention. #3. His fangs flashed as they lengthened over her skin. She gasped as he sank them in deeply, blood oozing from the puncture. #4! He drove himself deep as she clutched at him, drawing him deeper as he too released his seed into her waiting womb.

He licked away the blood as she fell back; sweat shimmering on her naked body. She panted, the pain fading away with her high. He moved, resting himself next to her as he nuzzled into her neck and hair. "I love you Kagome. And if you want this Shippo so bad, you can have him. But I want another pup. I loved seeing you pregnant with Horohoro. I want to see it again. You were so beautiful."

"And I'm not now?" She whimpered, pouting. Her lower lip quivered as her blue eyes became large and puppy like. He grinned, nipping at her nose playfully with his fangs.

"You will never lose your beauty in my eyes. I can assure you." She smiled up at him, wrapping her arm around his neck. He rested his head down on her shoulder, fogging his senses with her scent.

"What do you want this time? Boy or girl?"

"Girl. I want a little girl who looks just like her mother."

"Are you sure? Guys really like the blue eyed type." He growled deeply at the thought of boys hanging all over his little girl. Kagome laughed, rubbing one of his doggy ears between her fingers. "Thank you Inuyasha."

"Hm?" He glanced up at her. She shook her head with a smile.

"Never mind."

"Tell me Kagome. I have a right to know."

"And why is that?" He sat up on his elbow, gazing down at her sternly.

"Because you're my bitch. My mate. And my wife. I have every right to know what your thinking." She sighed, curling into him.

"Thank you…for being there for me when I needed you. I don't think I could ever live without you now Inuyasha." He relaxed, returning his head to her shoulder.

"Alright. I'll live with that for now." She laughed into his white hair, his bangs tickling her face.

"I love you Inuyasha." He nodded lazily, purring contently as her scent lulled him into a doze, his mate far ahead of him in the misty world.

"Good night…Kagome."

* * *

Disclaimer:I own nothing! 

Thank you very much for reading. There is a chance for a sequeal and/or side story. Forgive the lemon. It's not the best. I'm new at it. Tell me what you think. Like it? Hate it?I want to know. If it's offal I'll stop writing lemons.

Tessa: Stop belittling yourself!

What the hell does it matter?

Sara: Becasue you're very good!

Am not!

Gena: Please ignore her. She thinks very low of herself. We're still carving it into her brain this is a very good fiction.

Is not!

Other three: IS TOO!

Okay. Sheesh

Sara: Please tell her this is good. Maybe it'll help us out.

Tessa: She needs the support.

Gena: Thank You!


End file.
